River of Emerald
by PinkGlasses
Summary: Kurt is expecting to have a miserable sick day at home, until Blaine shows up! Fluffy Klaine one-shot...


**A/N: Yes, I am aware this sick meme has been over done, but I secretly love it and just wanted to have my own go with the concept. And besides, who wouldn't love it if their crush surprised them when they were sick? =)**

* * *

_Kurt just stared into his gorgeous hazel eyes, completely transfixed as they darkened to a deep green, burning with intensity. Blaine leaned forward and whispered into Kurt's ear, his voice rough with emotion, "I love you, Kurt." Kurt felt his heart stop in his chest as he stared up into those beautiful green orbs, glowing with warmth, a confusing mixture of emotions displayed there. The green absorbed him and Kurt was lost, drowning in a river of emerald… _

Kurt's mind slowly slipped into consciousness as he blinked furiously against the morning sunlight. He struggled to sit up, fighting with his tangled blankets. Finally achieving an upright position Kurt realized that he was having difficulty breathing. _What the…? _He attempted to take a deep breath, which prompted a coughing fit. He swallowed tentatively. _Ow,_ his throat ached. He reached up and felt his face—feverish. Kurt gave an exasperated sigh and threw himself back into his pillows. How on earth had he gotten sick? Kurt sighed again and attempted to stand up. Sick or not, he needed a shower desperately. Kurt poked his feet out of the blankets and hoisted himself up. His vision swam and he felt himself fall heavily back onto his bed. _Well that's no good. _Kurt's limbs felt like lead as he pulled himself back to the comfortable haven of his pillow. Kurt lay there miserably, replaying last night's dream in his head. _It felt so real…_

Kurt's daydreaming was interrupted as his father walked down the stairs into his room, "hey kiddo! You planning on getting up today? I could use some help in the garage…"

Kurt opened his mouth to explain his body's current state of affairs, but all he managed to get out was a hoarse croak.

"Are you sick buddy?" Burt Hummel asked concernedly, sitting down on the edge of Kurt's bed and reaching out to place his hand on Kurt's forehead. "Geez, you're burning up. Guess you're not going anywhere today, huh?"

Kurt shook his head sorrowfully at his dad. Burt smiled gently down at his son, "do you need me to bring you anything?" Kurt shook his head again. "Well, alright. Just give me a call if you do. I'll pick up some magazines for you on my way home, okay?" Kurt smiled gratefully at his dad and nodded. "Okay, see you later. Try and get well." Kurt waited until his dad had left before reaching over to his bedside table to retrieve his phone. _I should probably charge it in case I need to phone Dad later. _Kurt was surprised to see that he had two texts from Blaine—

_Hey! Up for a Skype date later? –B_

_And by date, I mean platonic conversation…honest. –B_

Kurt gave a silent laugh at Blaine's constant fear of seeming too forward. Kurt reread the messages and experimentally cleared his throat, only to be met by searing pain. _I guess I won't be talking today. _Kurt resignedly texted Blaine back—

_Sorry, woke up today extremely sick, and without a voice :( –K_

Kurt waited anxiously for Blaine's response; secretly hoping that Blaine would offer to come over. It was Saturday after all, and it hadn't sounded like Blaine was busy. Kurt's phone buzzed again and he checked it excitedly—

_Oh…well that's unfortunate. –B_

Kurt stared at the message in disappointment before scolding himself. _It's not like he's under an obligation to spend time with you! Don't get hung up over it! _Kurt sighed yet again and pulled himself out of bed cautiously. Thankfully his balance stayed in check, and he managed to make his way up stairs. He padded into the kitchen and proceeded to gather all the food and drinks he would need for the day. Kurt really didn't feel like making another trip. He carried his loot downstairs, dumping it on his bedside table, and then wandered over to his TV consul. If Blaine couldn't be here at least he had an extensive dvd collection to entertain him.

Kurt was half way through _Breakfast at Tiffany's _(and daydreaming about Blaine some more) when he heard the doorbell ring. Kurt chose to ignore it. It's not like he could talk to the paper carrier, or whoever it was anyway. Kurt focused back on Audrey Hepburn as she navigated through the party at her apartment when the doorbell rang a second time. _Seriously? What is their problem? _Kurt groaned as he drowsily walked upstairs. He stumbled to the front door, yanking it open. His mouth fell open in shock when he saw Blaine standing in front of him, out of uniform with his curls an unruly mess.

"Surprise!" Blaine said lamely, pulling Kurt into a warm hug. Seeing the look of shock on his friend's face Blaine chuckled to himself. "You didn't really expect me to leave you alone all day when you felt so wretched, did you?" Kurt simply shrugged his disbelief. Blaine couldn't actually be there. There was no way… he had to be dreaming again.

"So…can I come in?" Blaine asked awkwardly. Kurt grinned sheepishly and yanked Blaine inside the house.

Kurt took Blaine's jacket then looked at him expectantly. They stood their in silence for a moment, before Kurt realized they were in _his _house and Blaine didn't know where to go. Kurt smiled and gestured questioningly towards his bedroom door.

"After you," Blaine said with a grin. As Kurt led Blaine down to his room he mulled over the current turn of events. It's not that he wasn't excited to see Blaine, he was, it was just so unexpected. Sure, he had fantasized about it, but this sort of stuff never actually happened to Kurt Hummel. Another dilemma Kurt faced was the fact he finally got a chance to be alone with his crush, and he couldn't even talk to him. _What am I without my charming wit? _

Kurt watched apprehensively as Blaine examined his room. It felt extremely personal, and Kurt realized despairingly, that other than Finn, there had never been a boy in his room before. But Blaine simply gave a nod of approval and smiled at Kurt, "great place, it's very you." Kurt was unsure if that was supposed to be a compliment, but he was spared having to think of a silent response when his body was seized by another coughing fit. Blaine's eyes widened in concern and Kurt felt himself being pulled to his bed.

"What a terrible caretaker I'm being," Blaine said as he propped Kurt's pillows against the wall. "Lean back," Blaine commanded, before shaking out the wad of blankets Kurt had left on his bed and tucking Kurt in tightly. Kurt sighed happily as Blaine fawned over him. He felt a little awkward with the whole arrangement, but his brain was starting to get a little foggy and he was secretly really thrilled. He watched as Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of orange juice and a bottle of Ginger Ale. "I didn't know which one you liked better, but they help if you're sick, so you can choose," Blaine said as he placed the drinks next to Kurt. Next Blaine pulled a notebook and pen out of his bag. "I thought these could be helpful," Blaine smirked, passing them over. Kurt accepted them gratefully. He flipped to a blank page and wrote "_thanks :)" _

"No problem," Blaine looked back into his bag and Kurt watched curiously as a blush crept up his cheek. "I have one more thing in here for you…but you can only have it if you promise not to laugh." Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt, who nodded solemnly and held up the notebook, "_pinky swear!" _

"Alright…well this always makes me feel better when I'm ill. I've had it since I was a kid…" Blaine trailed off turning his back to Kurt as he dug through his bag. Kurt leaned forward eager to see his surprise. Blaine turned back around and gently placed a black and white stuffed dog into his hands. Kurt died a little inside at Blaine's cuteness. _Seriously, could he be any more adorable? _Kurt smiled gleefully at the cute toy and then up into Blaine's nervous eyes. A wave of relief crashed over Blaine's face when he realized Kurt liked the gift. Smiling he tucked the dog in next to Kurt, before taking a seat at the opposite end of Kurt's bed. Blaine was still unsure about Kurt's feelings for him, but he knew that if he were to sit closer to him, he wouldn't be able to control himself for very long.

"So what were you doing before I so rudely interrupted you?" Blaine asked. Kurt pointed to the TV where Audrey's face was still frozen, mid-party. "Ah Breakfast At Tiffany's, a favourite of mine too!" Blaine reached over and grabbed the remote and pressed play. He settled into his seat, glancing over at Kurt to make sure he was comfortable. As the movie progressed he found himself watching Kurt instead of the screen. He loved the way Kurt's eyes were lit up with delight and how he would sometimes mouth the words along with the actors. It was enchanting.

As the movie drew close to the end Kurt felt himself tense up in expectation of his favourite scene—the kiss in the rain. As the lovers shared a passionate embrace on screen, Kurt felt his eyes drift to Blaine. Kurt felt a jolt of shock course through his body when he realized that Blaine was looking at him too. For the second time that morning, Kurt felt himself drowning in the warmth of Blaine's eyes, only this time Blaine was actually there, he wasn't just a figment of Kurt's imagination. The real experience was exquisitely better than the dream. Heat rolled off of Blaine's body in waves and Kurt basked in it. Tension flowed around them, pushing Kurt forward ever so slightly. He wasn't even aware of his actions he just had the uncontrollable need to be closer to Blaine, even if the distance was closed only infinitesimally. Blaine seemed to feel the intensity too. He inched forward, eyes never leaving Kurt and slowly extended a hand, resting it gently against Kurt's forehead. Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch, yearning to be comforted in a way he hadn't been since a child. Blaine swooned at Kurt's reaction and he felt a certain protectiveness swell in his heart.

"Do you need anything? Soup? Water? Another blanket?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt's forehead was clammy, and that he was shivering, despite all the layers of bedding.

Kurt stared at Blaine knowing what he truly wanted, what he craved, but unsure of how to ask for it. Kurt noted the affectionate look Blaine was giving him and decided to just go for it. He was tired of just waiting around, hoping things would work out for him. He wanted to have courage, and someone that loved him. And he desperately wanted Blaine. "_Not exactly what I had in mind…" _Kurt found himself writing with shaking fingers.

"Oh?" Blaine murmured. Kurt cautiously patted the spot next to him, his heart beating uncontrollably as he awaited Blaine's response to his bold gesture. Blaine's widened at Kurt's request, but he excitedly wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Kurt felt relief wash over him, as his stomach churned happily. He had done it. He had taken one more step to better defining his relationship with Blaine.

Blaine reached around Kurt and readjusted the pillow, slowly lying down. He turned Kurt around so that they were facing each other. Bodies that once longed for even the smallest touch were now pressed flush, enveloped in heat. Neither boy noticed when the movie ended; they had made their own world in each other's embrace. They lay there for hours, cloaked in intimacy. Eventually Kurt was overwhelmed by the heat and sickness and he fell asleep. Blaine just watched him, and then started to play with his hair. He stiffened slightly as Kurt squirmed in his sleep, afraid of waking the other boy up. But Kurt simply pressed closer to Blaine and snuggled his face into Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled at Kurt's unconscious action and felt himself fall a little more in love with the porcelain doll in his arms.

Blaine didn't know what they were going to be when Kurt woke up. But he knew that he wanted Kurt to be his. To hold hands with at school, to take out to dinner, to just _be _with. And today showed him that maybe it was okay to want those things because maybe Kurt wanted them too. Blaine inclined his head towards the sleeping boy and softly whispered into his ear, "I love you, Kurt."

_Kurt was in the same dream as the night before. It was just him and Blaine, but something was different this time, there was a new tension, a new closeness between them. Kurt's heart thrummed nervously as Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, "I love you Kurt." This time felt different than the previous dream…there was a tangible feeling of truth and reality in the words, and Kurt swore he felt a shaky breath dance across his skin. Kurt reached out, pulling the hazel-eyed dream towards him, hoping he would still be there when he woke up._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Soooo I normally don't like to mess with already established Glee universe (or do I? Can't really remember anymore) …but this fic really just worked better if Kurt still lived at home (has there actually been confirmation that Kurt rooms at Dalton? Was BICO that confirmation? *shrugs*) but still had the familiarity of knowing Blaine for several months.  
**

**Also, I'm teeming with excitement because I got my two big assignments done for school! Woot, a 2,000 word report done in 6 hours! I also sneakily put an AVPS reference into my report, muhaha! =) **

**Annnnnd Lost In the Dark will be updated soon, promise! (To all new readers, check it out please?) It just seems easier to write if I break it up with some cute one-shots…oh and on that note! I have an idea for a multi-chapter fic that I think would be pretty awesome! I wouldn't actually post it until LITD is finished though. It would be a pretty fluffy fic, and there would be an extra semi-interactive treat with each chapter (no hints til I'm absolutely sure this will fly!). So what I would love to see from you guys is some simple one-shot ideas, or story-arcs you would like to see, or even a character trait portrayed by either Kurt or Blaine, awesome quotes or song lyrics…anything really! I just want suggestions! (However, I will not, under any circumstance, write smut. Or fulfill a drunk meme. Just not my thing). But anywho, please give me ideas! I think it has potential to be totally awesome! ;)  
**

**Gosh…I'm such a rambler! Sorry folks!**

**Reviews are lovely and wonderful! =)**


End file.
